


sh.......

by jimlecavich1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jace Wayland, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimlecavich1/pseuds/jimlecavich1
Summary: In season 2 episode 6 when Jace left the institute he went to Simons instead of Magnus and Alec's loft.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really graphic tell me if you want more.

Jace was sick and tired of the way he was treated at the institute. He didn’t want to go to Magnus and Alec’s because they were on their first date. So he went to the place he knew he could always go.

 

Jace knocked on the hard metal. Simon opened the door.’Hey jace what's up.’ Jace was too busy scanning Simons abs because he was shirtless. ‘Jace?’ Simon said. ‘I'm sorry did I wake you up.’ I said straight face.’No it's fine, can I help you?’ Simon said leaning against the wall.’ can… can I stay with you.’ Jace said sadly because he felt his pride drain away.

 

Simon practically screamed.’Of course come in we are gonna have to share a bed and there isn’t light in here for obvious reasons but come on.’ Jace walked past Simon and smiled. ‘What movie do you wanna watch I have star wars the original, Lord of the Rings: trilogy, and Year one.’ Jace starts to laugh and say ‘Year one definitely.’ 

 

Simon puts the movie in and about halfway through their fingers touch and they both didn’t pull away per se but they didn’t let them interlock. They just sat there with our pinkies touching. When the movie is over they are walking towards Simon’s bed.

 

Jace pulls off his shirt and takes off his pants leaving his boxers. ‘I usually sleep naked but you are in my bed so..” Simon says laughing. Jace looks over at him and whispers ‘I don’t mind I usually sleep naked too.’ Jace stands up and takes off his boxers. Simon is stuck staring. He licks his lips and his fangs pop out ‘Fuck I'm sorry.’ ‘Simon it's fine.’Jace says calmly.

 

‘No you just look so’ Simon stops himself and gets dressed under the covers.’So….what’ Jace says looking into Simon's eyes.Under the blanket, Simon wraps his hands around Jace’s dick. ‘Oh...fuck.’ Jace yells. 

 

With Simon's Vampire speed he tugs at Jace fast and hard. He stopped to kiss Jace the kiss was hot and needy. He sucked on Jace's neck and pulled back when his fangs came out. ‘Jace I'm sorry I can’t you just look so good.’ Simon said still tugging. ‘Simon it's fine to go ahead I trust you.’ Jace said as he pulled Simon into a kiss. 

 

Simon bites his lip. When it started to bleed he sucked at it. He kissed his way down Jace's body.  When he got to Jace's dick he sucked it down deep careful not to nip. ‘Holy fuck I'm gonna cum.’ Jace yelled. Simon used his vampire speed to suck him hard and fast.

 

When Jace started to cum. Simon sucked harder. When Jace came down from his high he wrapped his legs around Simon's shoulders trying to push him off. Simon grabbed his legs and spread them. He never stopped sucking.’Oh god yes oh fuck I can't it feels too good ….please.’ Jace was a screaming mess. Simon got up and asked. ‘Do you bottom.’ He got a quick nod from Jace. He got his lube and spread Jace’s legs. He stuck his tongue all the way into Jace. He heard a loud moan from Jace and spread the lube on his fingers.Simon slipped two fingers in and heard a loud moan from Jace. He found the spot that made Jace arch his back hard and grind down. He paid attention to that spot. Loving the sounds he made.

 

Simon lubed up and put himself slowly inside of Jace. Jace’s face winced as he mumbled softly ’Slowly please.’ ‘Of course.’ Simon whispered back as Jace adjusted to his size. 

 

Jace nodded for Simon to move and he started with shallow thrusts. He started to go faster when Jace moaned.’Please ….yesss oh fuck faster more. Uh yes, fuck.’ Jace moaned. Simon moaned to against Jace’s ear nibbling his earlobe. 

 

What pushed Jace over the edge was Simon whispering in his ear. ‘Your so beautiful.Your amazing. You're perfect.’ When Jace came clenching around Simon. Simon was sent over the edge. When they both came down from their highs Simon went down and whispered into Jake's ear ‘you're beautiful.’


	2. No one can Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Simon hook-up again and agree that no one can know about them.

Jace woke up and felt the ache of sex. He remembered last night and smiled. But the happiness was taken over by guilt. He was clary’s best friend. Should he keep it a secret? Is it a one-time thing. He was taken away from his thoughts by Simon. 

 

Who was still praising his body because he thought Jace was asleep. He kissed the rune on the back of his neck and Jace’s heart beat faster as Simon's fingers trailed his v-line. His breath stuttered as he felt Simon’s fingers tickle the line on his stomach. He lost control a bit when he heard what Simon was whispering to himself. “Perfect.” Jace felt overwhelmed with emotions he didn’t know how to react.

 

He looked up at Simon who failed to pretend he wasn’t doing that. “Simon you realize how big of a mistake this is right,” Simon looked at him and the big smile turned into a small smirk. “Jace if you want to keep this going we can’t tell anyone,” Simon said looking Jace up and down. “Agreed,” Jace said with a smile. Simon and Jace looked at each other smiling brightly. Jace looked down not knowing what to say. Simon leaned in and kissed him.

 

A small soft peck. The kiss was getting heavy and as Jace was about to go down on Simon his phone rang. It was  _ The Institute _ . He looked up at Simon who was still a moaning mess and grabbed his phone. Swiping up to end the call. He threw his phone on the chair near the bed.

 

Simon moaned loudly looking down at Jace when he took his tip into his mouth. Simon almost screamed when Jace sucked. Jace wanted it to feel amazing he wanted Simon to feel the way he did. When Simon moaned loud Jace sucked even harder. Simon made eye contact with Jace as he took him all the way in. Jace used one hand to hold Simon’s hips down. He uses the other to wrap it around his face. Simon’s back arched as he came.

 

Simon pushed at Jace's shoulders making him pull off. “Wow,” Simon said as Jace got the lube. Simon winced a bit when Jace put two fingers in but he quickly adjusted.  Jace put lube on his dick stroking a couple times to get it to full length. When he entered he went a tad bit too fast. But he stopped right away when Simon moaned a shallow. “Can you just go slower please,” In response, Jace whispered, “Of course.”

 

As he leaned down to kiss him he slowly and stopped when Simon bottomed out. Simon scratched Jace hard making him arch. Jace pulled out and trusted in slowly. He stopped when Simon said, “Oww…” Jace rested his forehead on Simon’s.

 

He pulled out and pushed in. But instead of a cry, it was a moan. He stayed in the same position. Thrusting faster and faster each time. They both came undone at the same time. Simon’s hips jerked into and away from the sensation at the same time.

 

Jace pulled out resting his face on Simon’s. His phone rang again but this time he answered. “Hello?” Jace said trying to ignore Simon who was kissing his stomach. It was Raj saying “Meeting at 3 P.m.” Before hanging up. Simon was still kissing his stomach when Jace grabbed his chin making him look up and saying. “No one can know,” Jace put his hand on Simon's which was on his hip. Simon repeated in to let Jace feel secure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want more of this? Do you want more of Jimon?


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace comforts Simon.

When Jace left Simon was sleeping. Jace limped to the institute but he didn’t want to heal. He liked the memory he got from the pain. He straightened when he got into the institute. He got to his room deciding that he was gonna take a shower before the meeting. 

 

He took off his clothes and looked in the mirror. He smiled when he saw all the marks on his body. He knew It was weird but he absolutely loved the feeling of Simon biting the inside of his thigh. He got into the shower and the marks burned.

 

His face burned the most because of the marks Simon bit on his lips. He rubbed his tongue along the inside of his lip enjoying the memory. He got out and got dressed. He walked out of his room to find that there was a few downworlders in cuffs. One was Simon. I walk over to Adultree because he is head of the institute.

 

“Why are there Downworlders in here?” Adultree turned around and walked up to him. “These downworlders are guilty of multiple crimes we are sending them to Idris for trial,” Jace made eye contact with a very scared Simon.  “Um...what exactly has Simon done?” Adultree looked at Jace then at Simon he chuckled a little.

 

“He is a Downworlder why do we need a reason,” This made Jace’s blood boil. He walked over to Simon and pulled the ropes that were tied around his wrist. He made eye contact with Adultree and smiled as he walked out. Simon was bleeding from his wrists and he had a small bruise that was slowly healing in his eye and jaw.

 

Jace walked Simon to his room and sat him on his bed. He went to get a wet rag, when he came back he saw Simon crying. “What is it whats wrong?” Jace said with one hand on Simon’s check. “I am a downworlder. Everyone hates me. I..i’m just,” Simon sobbed hard as Jace pulled his head to his neck.  “It’s fine Simon,” Jace rubbed Simon’s back and kissed his head.  Simon pulled back and looked at Jace.

 

Jace leaned forward and kissed Simon’s bruise on his jaw. Simon smiled and nodded when Jace offered the idea of them taking a shower. Even though Jace just took a shower he wasn’t going to pass up the chance. Jace started the water and started to help get Simon undressed. He ran his fingers over one of the hickies that he had left.

 

He stopped and ran to the door locking it. He hoped no one saw him go into the room but he really didn’t care at the moment. He went back to Simon who was already in the shower. Jace peeled his clothing off and joined Simon. Simon kissed him softly. Whispering “Thank you” Jace leaned in and hugged him.


	4. Making love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Simon.>Graphic smut fyi

When Jace and Simon were done with the shower Jace soothed Simon by drying him off with the towel and leading him to the bed. Simon’s wrist still burnt from the wounds that were slowly healing. They looked red and puffy from the friction of the rope. 

 

Jace ran his finger over it and Simon winced but smiled because he knew it was a sweet gesture. Simon and Jace laid down facing each other. “Jace? What are we doing? Why is..are..what..why do you all of a sudden give a damn about me?” Jace looked at him a little shocked and a little hurt.

 

He sat up and said, “Simon, I never hated you. We just sort of had a moment and it evolved into something, a lot more.” Simon smirked a little and leaned down to kiss Jace. The kiss lingered for a couple of moments till Jace started to kiss the bruises on his jaw and sternum. Jace started to grab onto the end of Simon’s shirt.

 

When he got the idea he tore the shirt from himself and ribbed Jace’s off. It was going very rushed and fast until Jace grabbed Simon's wrist because he forgot about the wounds. Simon yelped and Jace sat back mouth wide. “Simon I am so sorry I totally forgot I didn’t mean to..” Jace was cut off by Simon placing a small kiss on his lips.Jace pulled Simon’s boxers down without breaking the kiss. Simon moaned when Jace stroked him slowly.

 

Jace got up and grabbed lube from the nightstand. Simon laid back as Jace started to prep him. He whined at the pain of it but shortly after was a moaning mess. Jace added another finger as he hit the spot that made him shake. 

 

Jace removed his fingers and slowly pushed in. Simon stopped him halfway through because of the pain but quickly pulled his hips forward. Jace moaned and rested his forehead against Simon as he thrusts in. Simon smiled at Jace’s lips. Jace slowed his rhythm and let shallow slow thrusts set the gentle mood.

 

Simon loved it he felt so different like he was making love. Simon and Jace felt they were both about to cum. Simon was moaning a little too loud so Jace stopped thrusting to put his finger to his lips whispering, “Sh..” Simon threw his head back for a second but came back up to nod in agreement with Jace. Jace’s slow thrusts made Simon’s eyes roll back. 

 

He and Jace made eye contact and Simon let out a shaky moan as he came. The look of pure ecstasy on Simon’s face made Jace fall apart. Jace kissed Simon and noticed he was crying, “Simon what is it what’s wrong?” Jace pulled out of Simon and flipped them over so Simon was resting his head on Jace’s stomach.

 

“It’s just, perfect,” Simon said looking at Jace. Jace smiled and kissed Simon slowly. They were pulled out of the kiss by a knock at the door. “Jace it’s Izzy open up,” Jace and Simon made eye contact as Jace sat up and threw on a pair of boxers. He ran to the door and put his finger on his lip motioning for Simon to be quiet. “Izzy can you come back later, this isn’t a good time,” She looked at him and started laughing. “Hormones it smells like sex in there I am definitely not coming back later. Enjoy!” She said giggling. Jace turned around and laughed when he saw Simon smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> No hate, please.


End file.
